


The One Where There Is A Large Number Of Cats

by orphan_account



Series: The One Where Turtle Writes [2]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Cats, Gen, but its a friend-ship, its a bit au-ish i guess but it doesn't really affect the story too much, its a ship, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The One Where There Is A Large Number Of Cats

Mindcrack was generally a quiet town. Most of the time, the only signs of life were a wandering sheep and the occasional citizen walking around. It was nice, for the most part. While one could hardly say that the sun shone every day, or that it was always exciting, it was fine for everyone living there. Most of the time, they also enjoyed the silence.

Except it wasn't always... silent.

Because a ridiculous amount of cats running around and meowing loudly was in no way silent.

Most of the town was out at that point, looking at the chaos caused by the many kitties. There was an air of confusion and intrigue, as nobody knew what was going on. Well, nobody but one.

"Sorry!" yelled Chad as he ran into the town square, where the rampaging cats had gone.

"These are your cats?" asked several. They knew Chad liked cats, but not  **this** much.

"Well, um, I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats."

"How do you accidentally adopt a cat?" asked Vechs. "Let alone 5?"

"It was just supposed to be for a night! They were hungry!"

"Also, Chad?"

".....Yes?"

"This is a lot more than five cats"

"Well, it got out of hand. I had five. Then I had eight. Then, well, you get the idea."

"I'll take some. I've been... in... need of some cats?" Vechs ended the sentence as a question.

"Take them if you want. They're loud."

"Yeah," said Vechs, looking around "I noticed."


End file.
